


Dinner with Aunt Jenna

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine has dinner with an unsuspecting Jenna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with Aunt Jenna

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "The Return" and "The Sun Also Rises." Written for challenge 21 during Phase 15 at Writerverse on LJ.

Katherine sat across from Jenna at the kitchen table, watching as the human finished eating dinner. Jenna must have felt Katherine’s eyes on her, because she looked up from her plate and said “Aren’t you going to eat, Elena?”

Katherine smiled at Elena’s aunt. “I’m not really in the mood for human food tonight” she said.

Jenna looked confused. “Uh, okay? So what do you want?”

Katherine stood up from the table and closed the distance between herself and Jenna. She hovered over the human and said “I’m feeling a bit thirsty.”

And Katherine sank her fangs into Jenna’s neck.


End file.
